In a mounting apparatus for mounting electronic parts on a board in place, a chuck mechanism for holding an electronic part is movable in both widthwise and lengthwise directions. In order to drive the chuck mechanism, a base of the chuck mechanism and a main body of the mounting apparatus are connected to each other by cables feeding electric power and control signals and tubes for feeding air and hydraulic oil. In this mounting apparatus, while the base of the chuck mechanism is moved in widthwise direction, the cables and tubes must follow the moving base. In industrial apparatuses including the mounting apparatus, cables, tubes and so on are provided between movable and fixed sections of an industrial apparatus, and must be moved within a predetermined area in accordance a design of the industrial apparatus. Nevertheless, the cables and tubes having flexibility can be disorderly moved, and the disorder movement of the cables and tubes may be a hindrance to an operation of the industrial apparatus. For this reason, a protective guide structure is proposed for the cables, tubes and so on, and an example of such a protective guide structure is disclosed in JP-2003-083473 A (Patent Literature 1).
The aforesaid conventional protective guide structure includes a synthetic-resin-produced flexible pipe which contains a plurality of cables and such like, and which is connected to a cable-movable end portion and a cable-fixed end portion, and a plurality of bend-regulating units provided on the flexible pipe at regular intervals such that the flexible pipe is surrounded with the bend-regulating units.